


Compromise

by biirdiie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biirdiie/pseuds/biirdiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BLU and RED companies have been compromised by the government for illegal violent activity. In an effort to escape imprisonment, the mercenaries scatter in pairs, desperate to avoid capture. The focus will be on Sniper and Spy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

Prologue

Although the pelting rain drenched through their clothing, it created a great cover for the two men. In addition to the rain, the darkness of the night erased all traces of shadows and lingering forms, leaving little chance to be seen as opposed to sure recognition if they moved the same during the daytime. When they felt that they were safe for the moment while hidden beside a dumpster, both Sniper and Spy collapsed to the ground. Sniper grunted as he hit the ground hard, wincing and teeth clenched in a painful grimace. His left hand was still grasping tightly around his other arm where the fabric of his shirt had given way to a bullet.

  
“Bloody pikers” Sniper huffed. Blood had been flowing freely from the bullet wound and he had begun to feel light-headed. Spy, on his knees, leaned across Sniper to further inspect the injury.

  
“You’re lucky it wasn’t your head” Spy replied. In swift movements, Spy pulled back his overcoat, undid the knot of his tie, and wrapped it around Sniper’s arm. Sniper tensed as Spy pulled the ends of the tie tightly.“ I know it isn’t much but it’s the best we’ve got.”

  
Spy sighed and slumped back beside Sniper. He turned his face towards the sky, letting the rain droplets collect and pour down and around the angles of his face. It was so unnatural to Spy to be using the night to run away from someone, in comparison to how he commonly used it to follow someone instead. Sniper pouted, letting his eyebrows curve with suppressed frustration.

  
“Great… stuck with you, in a bloody alley, bleeding out me arm, waiting to get mah head fuckin’ blown off.”

  
Spy dropped his eyes to face Sniper and gave him a defiant stare.

  
“I don’t like being here wit you either, idiot. I’m glad you are so attentive to the fact that I just stopped you from bleeding to death. Also, I’m not the one who got shot.”

  
“Oh yea, because I definitely got shot because I wanted to.”

  
Spy rolled his eyes and reached inside of his coat pocket to retrieve his cigarette case. Once he pulled it out he flipped the case open with a quick jerk of his hand and peered longingly at the neat row of crafted cigarettes inside. At the moment he plucked a single roll from the case, he didn’t have time to register Sniper’s hand reach across him and smack the cigarette from his fingers. The cigarette rolled away in a perfect curve alongside the length of an indentation of the street concrete, flattening as the tissue of the roll absorbed the water of the puddle it now rest in. Spy turned to face Sniper and prepared to cuss him out but Sniper beat him to it.

  
Ya bloody idiot! What’re ya thinkin’? It’s bad enough as it is without you screwin’ us over!”  
“I-…” Spy began, but Sniper continued.

  
“Oh yea, let me just have a puff and let every fuckin’ bloke around here know where we are”, Sniper drawled, waving his left arm dramatically in the air, “Hey everybody, we just don’t feel like livin’ anymore so if you could just come find us here and off us already that would be great.”

  
Spy just stared blankly at Sniper. His eyes searched for the expression on Sniper’s face but he couldn’t find it. This was it. He was at his wit’s end, making mistakes not even an amateur would.


End file.
